This invention relates generally to the separation of fluids of differing specific gravity with or without contaminates of solid particulate from fluid solutions. More particularly, this invention relates to removal of oil and particulate intermixed with water contained in a storage tank continually receiving water intermixed with oil and particulate of approximately minus 200 mesh with some minus 60 mesh coming from a ground pollution washplant operation. This required continual removal of pollution products from the water in the storage tank. A search for a device suitable to treat the polluted water reveled only costly, intricate apparatus prone to mechanical problems, maintenance problems, expensive filters to replace, etc. It appeared that the answer to the problem would be two separators, a centrifugal separator and a flotation separator. This was unacceptable. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,175,040 and 4,534,860 describe centrifugal oil separators, one being complex and the other relatively simple. U.S. Pat. No. 4,534,862 describe apparatus for flotation and the mechanics of bubble and particle attachment. It is possible to separate oil and fine particulate from fluid solutions by flotation but typical apparatus is slow, large and cumbersome. Nothing suitable was found for the specific requirements necessary.
The invention uses no rotating apparatus or bearings within the cell, eliminating mechanical malfunction, is low cost, easily built, with no complex adjustments. A pump, preferably with a variable speed drive provides the power to operate the separator. The invention is not limited to any specific separation process. It is usable as a centrifugal separator alone or flotation separator using gas. Due to the simple design and capacity it is intended for use as a primary or head end separator. Others skilled in the art would find the invention useful in different applications in other fields of industry.